Death was only the beginning
by JaamHughes
Summary: Edward and Bella are new to the vampire life style and have no idea on what to do or how to defend themselves from other supernatural. Jacob and Tanya make it their life's mission to destroy Edward and Bella for what they had done, Tanya being a witch and Jacob being a Wolf Bella and Edward will have to have their wits about them if they wish to stay alive. Their new friends help.
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

If all else fails I could just work in McDonalds, I mean it's not all bad they serve food and water and who am I kidding I'm destined to be great and to settle for anything less would just be stupid. I mean it's only one essay I could always re submit if I need to right?

_*Buzz Buzz*_

_ Hey, it's me again. Feeling lonely tonight, _

_You wanna hang?_

The sweet Edward Cullen always texting me at times when I should be doing my work, but what the hell he was hot he was in to me and honestly I'm just lucky he's into me. I wanted to say yeah come pick me up we can make out in the back of your car but I really had to do this essay. I'm only seventeen for 365 days so maybe I should make the most of it. Here I go arguing with myself again god I swear I'm crazy.

_Yeah sure come pick me up x_

I honestly couldn't say no. just the thought of his sweet warm lips pressing against my lips and neck slowly making his way down and stopping at the shirt line as per my request. I was only seventeen not yet ready to give away the one thing I hold sacred to me.

_*Buzz Buzz*_

_I'm here x_

I couldn't stop myself I was just too excited to see his face this summer had been hard, I mean we could see each other in school but over the summer it was hard for me to get away from Jacob and even harder for Edward to get away from Tanya she was kind of a possessive girlfriend. Climbing into the front passenger seat of his car we drove in silence to the secret meadow no one ever saw us here mainly because no one knew it even existed. We did our usual guilty sit in silence thing before one of us broke the ice.

'Hey' Edwards voice was horse like he had been crying I only now noticed the red circles around his eyes had he been crying?

'What's wrong' he looked so lost and broken.

'Bella, this is so wrong what we've been doing so wrong' was he going to end it end us before we began 'I've cheated on Tanya and you cheated on Jacob' he was going to end oh no please no make him stop god please 'but' thank you I swear I'll pray more 'it is so right, how it feels how I feel when I'm with you it's like I'm a completely different person with you, I laugh and smile more when I'm with you. When I'm with Tanya well it's just not the same all we do is fight and tonight well it was the last straw, she just wants to fight that's what she's good at so I finished with her' what! This was not happening (in a good way)

'You broke up with her?' I couldn't stop myself from smiling. I could see his eyes glimmering he had his cute half smile.

'Yeah, because….I think I've fallen in love with you' my breath got caught in my throat he had said it he said he loved me. That's when he saw my arm I wasn't the best at hiding it not from him not from Edward the very Edward that in seconds had become my Edward but I wasn't his Bella and I couldn't be his Bella not whilst I was still with Jacob. Don't get me wrong Jacob was a lovely guy but Edward has no idea what he is. Jacob and I have been together since we were fourteen I never knew anything else then the change happened. He turned into a wolf and became different.

'Edward I can't say it back not yet I mean I feel it I really do but it would be too much of a betrayal to say it whilst I'm still with him' Edward looked so shot down so broken I couldn't help but feel for him I have tried to leave Jacob I really have but every time I try to say it he grabs me tightly, he once broke my arm he grabbed me so tight. He shouts to and I get scared I can't help that. 'I want to leave him but he scares me' I whispered this. Then his lips where on mine feverish and like he was hungry my favourite taste once again then taste I had long for. He was my Edward and I would try hard to be his Bella it's what feels right. The driver side window shattered making us split apart and I had many little cuts on my arm from the shattered glass. Edward had been dragged out I came after screaming. All I could see was dark shadows.

I couldn't move I could feel ice cold hands wrapped tightly around my arms, Jacob had told me about this warned me that he was not the only supernatural in this town. I was about to be killed by a vampire, Edward may already be dead and if that was the case I would want to be dead with him because I do love him. I could hear his screams he was still here still with me and still my Edward for now. I felt the wetness of the teeth tear through my skin all I could do was scream. The last thing I remember was howling and everything went dark.

'I love you to Edward' I whispered before I lost consciousness. It felt like burning pain could I be dead was this what death felt like I it was coursing through me like poison I just wanted it to stop. I needed the pain to stop I could feel could arms around me, and mumbled shouting that seemed to get louder and louder until my eyes flicked open I could see the sun Charly would be mad with worry.

'I said don't touch her' It was Jacob he was yelling then I saw Edward he was the one holding me.

'At least I'm not hurting her' Edward had yelled back. I could see everything so vividly they both became quite and that's when I saw it the blood dried on Edwards neck and his eyes bright red and pale skin. It was terrifying he looked equally as scared to see me as I did but then he hugged me and just said 'I thought I'd lost you' it was then I realised Jacob was still here and he had witnessed the feelings we shared for one another.

'Jake, I can explain' I said but he just shook his head.

'Bella, I saved you and your little boyfriend once but I won't save you again. Be warned Sam will be around with the treaty and you will have to follow the rules or I will be forced to take action' he seemed so sad and broken, but mostly angry.

'I'm sorry'

'Sorry doesn't stop you from loving him'


	2. This is it

This is it:

I couldn't get the look on Jakes face out of my head, his big brown eyes getting darker and the frown on his face said everything. I didn't know what to say to him so I decided I would go with the truth, it seemed like the best if I'm honest.

'I'm sorry, we were just I mean you and I weren't working you know. I tried ending it in the beginning but you just got mad at me and you would hurt me. I know you never meant to but I just wanna be loved and I wanted to be with someone who can love me like they should you know love me. We had good times' I had to stop I could see that I was rambling at this point Edward was in the car I could feel him watching me, in that intense way he would in school.

'how long?' I had no idea what he had meant by this 'how long have you and he been fucking behind my back tell me!' he was shouting now but I didn't feel scared not anymore the old Jake would have understood, but this one he was about to wolf-out and there was nothing I could do or say to stop him.

'We haven't, you know had sex yet' I said softly hoping to defuse the situation. However he began to laugh in that you're an idiot kind of way.

'Never, so what you guys just come out here whenever you can just to what make out. You're a liar Bella and honestly I'm going to love every second of watching you being torn apart, by me I'll give you a few seconds to run…the chase is half the fun…' I could see the enjoyment in his eyes I knew from that moment I had done a number on him and he was going to come after us for revenge.

'That's enough' I older man came out from the trees, he had blonde hair and pale skin, Edward was next to me and at that moment we both recognised him straight away. He had treated both of us at some point. It was Dr Carlisle, our own resident doctor was well to put it lightly a vampire. This night had gone from great to awful and downright weird in a matter of what felt like hours.

'No don't you dare that's enough me doctor. Your kind broke the treaty and Sam isn't going to be happy about this' Jacob had focused all his attention on the good doctor now and I was just nothing in the corner of his eye.

'We broke no treaty Jacob' we? What was he talking about that's when I noticed the others his wife his actual wife was one of them too and his adopted children, they had gone to school with us last year but left for college. The one girl kept focus on me she had short shaggy black hair in a good way and was dressed like she was from the fifties, next to her was Jasper he had short blonde hair and constantly looked like he was in pain.

'Look at them, their dead' was he talking about Edward and I? that's when I felt it like a surge of fire through my body the burning in my throat, I was scared but I guess it was true I was dead Edward to we had been turned forever seventeen.

'Our coven had nothing to do with this we are here because we smelt the blood but I can see now that we have arrived too late and there are new additions to our species' Carlisle was so calm and he never raised his voice once.

'I will have to let Same know about this…' he turned to look at me 'I'm coming for you…the both of you and I'm sure your little witchy wouldn't mind helping me out' that last part was aimed at Edward, I wonder what he meant by little witch.

'I'm sure you don't want to start a war Jacob, now take your leave before I really do get made, I have a good three hundred years on you boy and do not take kindly to threats against younglings now you got what you came for the ones who turned them. Take. Your. Leave.' I could hear the authority in his voice and I guessed so could Jacob as he just left.

I honestly have no idea what's going and I'm not even sure I wanted to know. Jake and I just broke up I'm part of the living dead and half the people I used to know are in a coven. This night is just weird.

'Hey are you okay?' Edward's arm was wrapped around me in a protective manner, he really did love me.

'Yeah, this is all just a bit far fetch, and my throat well it's on fire' I croaked, that's when I realised that I could see everything I could see so far. Then I noticed it a dear grazing a few fields away through the trees.

'Yeah mine too, do you think he meant it when he said we were dead?' I shrugged all I could focus on was the dear, it's like I could feel the blood pulsing through its veins that's when I realised it was right in front of me. I had run a good mile in a matter of seconds. I couldn't stop myself I lunged at the dear and bared my teeth. The cool feel of the blood dripping through my throat eased the burning. I could sense someone watching me but I didn't stop I couldn't stop.

'I remember my first kill, wasn't a dear I can tell you that' the shrill voice that I once knew before she had left town was watching me eat a dear. I guess the old Bella would be lost and gone forever now I would never get older. 'I think it's dry' she said I could her slow movements coming closer was she going to hurt me or was you going to comfort me.

'My throat still burns' I said softly in to the fur of the dear.

'I know mine too' she sighed and slouched down beside me 'Carlisle is fixing it you know and Esme took Edward back to our place to feed'

'What do you mean fixing it' I was lost now could they turn us back.

'He's going to get to bodies from the morgue and put yours and Edwards ID's on them and set the car on fire' they were faking our deaths.

'You're what…going to make us look like we died, why what about Charly he can't survive without me he needs me' I was begging to panic.

'You cannot be seen not now anyway, it'll only hurt him more when you end up ripping his throat out because you can't handle the hunger'

**Carlisle POV**

I was hoping I would never have to do this again, FAKE another death it was just wrong all those grieving families. It was for the best though they didn't know it yet. Jacob and Tanya were a force to be reckoned with. I'm not sure Miss swan and Mr jones really understand what's going on. When Jacob mentioned the witch I knew what was going to happen and we have to get as far away from Forks as possible. I could feel the confusion and worry back at the house and I have to be ready and

'Right, it's done' I said in my pretend firm voice so as I didn't show how guilty I felt about the whole thing.

'What are we going to do Carlisle?' Jasper knew already, he was in the war so he knew all the tactics that we had left. We had let the nomads into Forks the deaths of these to youngsters was all on us and we owed them their lives.

'Back to Beacon hill, we must hide where they will never find us' I could see the worry and stress in Edward and Bella's eyes but we had no choice. Beacon hill was a small town like Forks that allowed supernatural beings to hide. Not many knew about it except me and the Hale family because they had lived there for hundreds of years, they would help us protect these children.

'We can't leave, we have family here' Bella was upset, it's understandable since her mother died she was a Charly had left'.

'We have no choice, what's about to come after us we cannot fight it alone we must seek out the help of some very old friends'


End file.
